


Strange Bedfellows

by TheLifeOfEmm



Category: Thief (Video Game Original Series), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Fanart, Handcuffs, Is that a key in your pocket or are you just happy to see me Inspector?, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeOfEmm/pseuds/TheLifeOfEmm
Summary: "Like I said," Garrett said when he'd finished. "Not what I expected."And then he tugged Drept closer and kissed him.
Relationships: Garrett/Drept (Thief Original Series)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Strange Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nothing Bad Ever Happens in Auldale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306432) by [StopTalkingAtMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopTalkingAtMe/pseuds/StopTalkingAtMe). 



> Art for StopTalkingAtMe's charming fic, mostly because I am delighted to discover that there are a small handful of people even now who still love the original Thief trilogy. :D


End file.
